


显著性差异

by Gladiatorism



Category: Good Omens (TV), Masters of Sex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	显著性差异

Masters告诉自己，这一切都是为了实验。他站在单向玻璃窗后，看着他红发的助手，握着尤利西斯在自己腿间进进出出，透明的按摩棒带出了湿滑的水液。

他的助手是个瘦高的苏格兰男人，头发暗红，此时散落在手术床上，像燃尽的火焰。他细瘦的腰肢扭动着，脊背弓起一道脆弱的弧线（“出现角弓反张”，Masters记录道。）他比之前招募来的志愿者反应还要强烈，Bill看着仪器上显示的心电图、呼吸指数、肌肉收缩频率，惊讶地发现自己的助手仅仅靠前列腺刺激就达到多重高潮。尤利西斯被他插得那么深，Bill甚至能看见他平坦的小腹被捅出一点形状，微微下陷的柔软皮肤带着薄汗细腻如羊脂，肋弓起伏着，汗水淋漓，一滴汗从他鬓角滑落。他的虹膜像焦糖一样泛着光泽，Bill观察到一瞬间变幻出的金色，但稍纵即逝，他想大约只是光线原因。

Anthony敏感处的皮肤都泛起潮红（“踝关节，膑骨及以下，胸锁乳突肌，多处皮肤充血。”），他低哑的喘息夹杂着一个陌生的名字，Bill不愿去窥探助手的隐私，但他颤抖着射精的一瞬间，仍然喘叫着那个名字。他完全没碰自己的阴茎，却射得到处都是。

Bill觉得自己的裤子有点紧。他认为这是正常反应，倒不是说他有同性恋倾向或是什么，只是观察者可能会受到的影响，在合理范围之内。

当Anthony说我们可以补上缺失的实验数据时，Bill没有拒绝。一切错误都由此开始。

“我们先测验后入式。”

“Dr.Masters，真是传统，不是吗？”Crowley喘息着，一边解开他的领带。

Bill甚至不敢正视他的眼睛。他告诉自己这是为了科学，和他们共同的研究，但他没法解释为什么自己只是看着Anthony自慰就已经勃起，他在对方高潮时注意的不再是他手脚肌肉的痉挛，乳头的充血程度，而是他脆弱而动情的脸，他咬住自己红得要滴出血来的下唇，呻吟却仍旧断断续续地漏出来，低哑而破碎，尾音像掐灭的烟，让Bill喉咙发痒。

Bill尴尬地嗑了一声：“从基础的开始。”

Crowley看着眼前和天使极为肖似的脸，心想要是Aziraphale这样对他说话，他恐怕已经魂飞天外。尽管如此，他还是顺从地趴在了手术床上。他听见Bill一件件小心翼翼地脱下他的衣服，感到有些不耐烦了，他情不自禁地想象着天使抓着他的翅膀根，或是把他卷曲的发尾拉扯在手心，用他那根炎剑一样的阴茎捅进他湿乎乎的屁股，惩罚他的罪行，灌进滚烫的精液，再被下一轮的抽插挤出来，天使不会手下留情，但说不定会在他肚子里留下一个拿非利人，或是一窝不伦不类的蛇卵——他毕竟没有亲身实践过，有着自由发挥联想的空间。

Bill在脱掉衣服之前，拿了一把直尺过来，吩咐他把腿张开一些。于是Crowley像个临盆的产妇一样坐在产床上任他鱼肉。Bill测量了他刚发泄过又因为荒唐的想象半勃的阴茎，红肿收缩着的穴口，甚至还有挺立的乳头。

“你的乳晕直径扩大了4毫米。”Bill Masters面不改色地说。

“好，那么，可以进行下一步的测试了吗？”Crowley向他眨了眨眼。

“你明白我们做的纯粹只是为了研究……”

“为了科学，我明白。”

Bill给自己贴上电极，接上仪器。他试图平复呼吸，不让Anthony在之后打印出的心电图上看出端倪。但显然是徒劳。对方背对着他跪趴着，腰窝塌成一个柔软的弧度，臀部抬高的角度让他正好能够看到被他自己玩肿的后穴，融化的凡士林挂在他腿间，散发着廉价的工业香气。实际上Crowley完全不需要润滑，蛇的天赋本能让他一旦准备好就能湿得一塌糊涂。但他还是礼貌地使用了Bill提供的一切道具。

“如果有什么不适，告诉我，我会及时停下来。”Bill摸了摸他紧缩的穴口，又挖了一些软膏，涂抹在自己半硬的阴茎上。Crowley敏锐的听力让他清楚地听见Bill手中粘腻的摩擦声，还有他压抑的喘息。这个自大又懦弱的混蛋。他没想到有一天自己会如此评价别人，还是一个和Aziraphale长得一模一样的家伙。

Crowley像顺从的羊羔跪在他面前，细腰窄胯如潮汐起伏。他脊背线条紧绷，腰窝凹陷成一个小潭，Bill注意到他的肩胛骨上有一对纹身，青黑的翅羽有着精细而繁复的花纹。Bill忽然觉得自己对Anthony没有任何深入的了解，仅限于他熟练地为他张贴传单，接听电话，整理文件，在便签上用流利的笔迹写下他一天的备忘事项，端来的咖啡也永远合他的心意。他也没有对他的性学研究提出任何异议，他配合深夜的一切工作，在很多时候弥补了Bill的词不达意。他听到护士在走廊里谈论他的助手，议论他是否是个基佬，甚至有人声称看见他穿着护士装和高跟鞋坐在Dr.Masters的办公桌上。

而此时，Crowley转过头来，询问他是否开始计时。Bill按下秒表，握着他的腿让他贴近自己，龟头抵上湿软的穴口，翕合的软肉吸吮着他的前端，而插入的一瞬间，他觉得自己像破开处子的穴道，身下人的括约肌密密匝匝地吸吮着他，Anthony仿佛耻骨被都被挤开，他闷哼了一声，催促医生加快他的实验进程。Bill在他后背上观察到了些许丘疹样红斑，这也是兴奋期的表现。

Bill告诉自己这是为了实验，这个姿势更有利于他找到对方的前列腺，而不是为了满足什么特殊的癖好，亦或是不用看到他高潮时的脸——愉悦和痛苦相交融，他不觉得厌恶，只体验到纯粹的危险的美，一点点走向昏昏欲堕的光。

Bill发觉Anthony的肠道吸得比女人的阴道更紧，他试着抽插了几下，要对方放松，Crowley气都喘不匀，“我尽力了，Dr.Masters。”Bill凭着自己丰富的的医学知识，换了一个角度去顶弄对方的肠壁，融化的凡士林亦或是他的体液被捣弄出湿滑的水声，Bill并不太在乎，他甚至闭上了眼，想象自己是在操一条温暖紧窄的阴道。毕竟，他只不过是充当一个比较标准化的插入方的角色，一个会记录数据的人肉按摩棒。即使这样，他依然难逃汹涌而来的负罪感，上帝份上，他甚至不是同性恋，而Anthony，Anthony声称自己没有过这样的经验，但他的身体看上去轻车熟路，Bill不愿意去打探助手的隐私，但这事关他们的实验结果，于是他停下了动作，阴茎埋在最深处，俯下身来问他，是否曾经和男性发生过性行为。“诚实一点，Anthony。”Bill的声线在此时格外低沉，让Crowley想起很多年前的雷声隆隆，那是创世之初的第一场雨。

这个关于“前列腺高潮的不应期时间长短”的研究，似乎得出了意料之外的结论。Anthony呻吟着，告诉他自己又硬了。Bill皱着眉伸手去触碰他的阴茎，他每顶弄一下那里就颤抖着泌出一些湿黏的尿道球腺液来。

“再用力一些？”Bill意识到不能帮他手淫，否则就给实验加入了更多干扰因素，只是用手指扣着他湿润的前端蹭了几下就收回了手，似乎单纯地只是在估计他的海绵体充血程度。但Crowley却在Bill的身体贴近他的那一瞬间而感到更加的兴奋——和Aziraphale如出一辙的柔软小腹，古典主义的丰腴，像暖烘烘的棉花糖，可惜这一切都被Aziraphale用精心保养的三件套藏起来，恶魔从来没有机会看到他赤裸的实体。

而Bill Masters只是一个和Aziraphale长得很像的人类，骄傲而充满控制欲，也有着脆弱的童年阴影，以及对希波克拉底誓言的忠诚。协助Masters完成他的研究，某种意义上也算公事公办，这有点像一份给亚当夏娃撰写的迟来了六千多年的性爱教科书，他本就该负责编撰。

Bill捅得太深了，他想。实在不该轻率地用自己的实体跑来诱惑这个人类，他比自己想象的要脆弱一些。尽管恶魔天生放荡，但并不意味着Crowley有多喜欢这个。事实上，他认为引诱别人滥交比实际自己亲身实践要有趣得多，看看那些人的反应，他只想来上一杯酒在旁欣赏。在还有独角兽的时候，他甚至很受它们欢迎呢。可他唯独无法解释自己对Aziraphale的欲望，那是绝对禁止的，不该发生的，对恶魔来说甚至是毁灭性的，可他偏偏想触摸天使的羽尖，珍藏他皮肤的触感，这是六千年来他都得不到的东西，倒不是说他非要得到不可，只不过过于漫长的隐渴会植根下来，最后生长成盘根错节的怪物。或许只是在他路过苏活区的书店时加速驶过，又在不久之后为了搜寻一本天使想要的孤本跑遍大半个地球，在半夜听着电视里地狱的鞭啸和哀鸣，以及纸页翻动的声响，想要酗酒又看到天使赠予的带着翅膀的酒杯，映照着窗外的霓虹光。

“Anthony，专心。”Bill拍打了一下他的臀，对方的括约肌因此收得更紧，肛口箍着他的阴茎，湿红穴肉被他操得外翻，沉甸甸的囊袋击打在会阴上发出响亮的声响。

他湿得像一条蛇。Bill脑子里突然生出这样诡异的念头。他的助手如他所料，阴茎根部的肌肉开始有规律的收缩，腹直肌痉挛，当然更明显的是，肠壁夹得他更紧，他连抽插都费力，Crowley呻吟着，把屁股往他阴茎上顶，自己蹭动着那一点。Bill只好用双手卡着他的腰，让他不要乱动，按照自己的频率顶弄着那一点，他手指深陷在助手的臀肉里，苍白的皮肤留下他的指印，像报告上显眼的签名。他像掰开一颗烂熟的桃子一样掰开他的臀瓣，撑开他的后穴，那里太热太窄，Bill重重顶进去又退出来，仿佛只是为了听Anthony如同哽咽一般的低喘。后入的姿势似乎让他格外不安，他攥着洁白的床单，被顶得一颤一颤，一边告诉Bill，他快到高潮期了。

Bill伏在他身上，阴茎钉进他腿间，交合时有液体从他腿根淌下。他眼前开始冒圣光，像天使显露真身时展开的羽翼，足以照亮整个街区。他被操射的一瞬间，Bill也拔了出来，精液浇在他屁股上。慢慢干涸的白浊痕迹在还带着指痕等我臀肉上显得格外刺目。“抱歉。”Masters这么说着，一边撸动着自己的阴茎，断断续续又在自己手里射出来一些，一边又往他不断痉挛着的松软穴口塞进两根手指，感受他高潮时前列腺的收缩频率。

Anthony湿得像要融化了一样。这显然不是什么正常现象，他的数据甚至没法落在曲线上。

Anthony并没有急着穿上衣服，他从一旁的仪器里调出自己的心率血压和呼吸频率的记录纸翻看，Bill无法不注意到他被磨红的膝盖和手肘，忍不住怀疑自己是否用力过度。

“Anthony，你还没有回答我的问题。”

Crowley正津津有味地看着报告书上的分析比对，他决定让Bill尽快放弃追问，盯着他紧锁的眉头和沉郁的橄榄色眼睛，一字一顿地说，没有，但我自慰，很多次。

Bill哑口无言。尽管Crowley说的完全是实话，但从他嘴里说出来总是难以让人信服。

“那么，我们还要继续吗？”他反问Bill，“毕竟，这是一个不应期的测试——”Crowley笑着，放下手中的纸带，把Bill重新按回床上，手掌覆上他软下来的阴茎，缓缓揉按着，Bill深吸了一口气。

他拿过尤利西斯，在他面前自慰。透明而发着光的震动棒挤进他已经红肿不堪的后穴，他跪坐在Bill面前，分开腿，这个角度Bill甚至能看到他绞紧的穴道被塑料棍子一次次捅开，水液顺着腿根淌下来，Anthony的红发垂在额前，他深色的眼睛闪着异样的光泽，丰满的下唇被他无意识地舔弄着，震动的声音盖住了他的喘息。他一边操自己一边舔湿自己修长的手指，从指节舔到指尖。Bill看着Anthony紧实的腹肌随着动作起伏，他把尤利西斯往更深处推去，而后缓缓俯下身来去舔他半勃的阴茎。Bill开始相信他的话了，因为他的口活显然并不怎么熟练，把自己呛得满脸通红。从这个角度，Bill能清楚地看见他颤抖的脊骨，以及他臀缝里那根嗡嗡震动着的发光按摩棒，他的屁股上甚至还有残留的青紫指痕。

Bill圈着根部把自己从他嘴里抽出来，阴茎顺势在他面颊上拍打了几下，留下一道晶亮的水痕。Bill看见Anthony被泪浸湿的眼角，泛着鱼尾一样的红，他一瞬间心生愧疚，伸手摸了摸他汗湿的红发，Crowley抬起头看着他，巧克力色的瞳仁像裹上一层蜜糖，他看着Bill那张和天使如出一辙的脸，内里却全然不同，Crowley十分怀疑他是否比恶魔还缺乏爱的能力，而他的冷漠自傲比天堂那些道貌岸然的家伙还要更让人恼火。他从天使温暖蓬松的羽翼逃开，却和一个空有与他相似皮囊的人类彻夜交合。

他坐在Bill身上颠簸起伏，像大洪水中的方舟，他盯着对方的眼睛，湖水般的青，在靠近瞳孔的地方又变为金棕，像他悬挂恒星时路过某个新诞生的星云。在Bill听来他的喘息更像溺水，他修长的颈线利落地扬起，汗水滚落他的颈窝锁骨，起伏的胸膛和挺立的乳尖。Bill的阴茎一次次顶进他身体深处，仿佛要把更多罪恶灌进去，把他的灵魂染得更加盲黑。

医生握着他的腰，顶弄着他已经酸胀不堪的腺体，他的工作完成了吗？他想，或许吧，但这显然不算是一次令人满意的引诱，事实上，他又一次狼狈不堪地射了出来，Bill按下秒表，仪器发出鸣响。

“你可以先回去了，今晚的数据由我来处理。”Bill从他身体里退出来，并没有射精，只是礼貌地请他给自己几分钟。

“我认为我们应该一起填写。”Crowley扯过他的衬衣套上，金黄的蛇瞳在一瞬间闪现：“Dr.Masters，忘了告诉你，明天我会让我的表妹，Davina来暂时接替我的工作。你放心，她完全能够胜任。”


End file.
